


Midnight Calm

by semisweet



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity becomes Simon's sole companion when he can't find sleep. Except tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Calm

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet that came out of nowhere.

* * *

In space, the distinction between night and day fades away. The stars once far and mysterious become known and charmless, the darkness once the enemy the silent companion. The sun disappears behind the moons dominating the heavens. A dance Simon has learned to appreciate.

When insomnia strikes, he wanders on the ship, sight open to details that unlock the box of nostalgic memories. He checks on River, and when she dreams her smile shines more than a supernova.

The bridge is deserted in the middle of the night. Simon often visits and stays contemplating the stars. Only tonight, he senses he's not alone. Just like he's observing the void before him, someone's observing him. Some strange sensation like shame says hi and he shivers. The more honest he is, the more culpable he feels.

"What you doing up here, Doc, at this late hour?"

Is it politeness or sheer interest? Has the Captain ever shown any of those?

"Is that boredom I read on those eyes of yours? Tired eyes, if you ask me! Thought your sister kept you busy enough that you'd fall like a log come nightfall."

"She does… not that I mind."

Mal leans on the console, pretending to look at outside splendors--dots of lights like freckles on a shy lady's skin--only Simon knows better. He can feel the caress of Mal's eyes drifting toward the slenderness of his fine lines. Who'd have thought Mal took pleasure in such sight?

"When River was little and she couldn't sleep I took her to the balcony to count the stars. She fell asleep in my arms before we reached thirty, and I carried her back to her room and tuck her in."

"Fascinating sibling story, you've got here, kid. Make me wish my folks gave me one, too."

"Really?"

"Umm, no. I'm a loner."

"So was I until she came around and…" Simon noticing Mal feigns interest chooses to cut short the recollection. "I come here sometimes… when I can't sleep and I count the stars, I'm at sixty-three."

"Then, you're lucky I'm here."

Simon says, "Why?" when all he can think of is "I know".

Mal is standing ten feet away, yet it feels farther than the farthest planet of the Core. His gaze is one too bright for Simon to hold for more than two seconds. Maybe later, he'll be furious for missing his chance, the chance that Mal reads into his eyes, what he wishes he were able to articulate with words.

Simon can feel Mal hasn't changed his focus. All that strength Simon feels he doesn't have, showing courage or envy instead of… shying away. "Why stay with me?" he asks again. "Are you bored, too, Captain?"

"No, not really… Just helpin'. Once asleep, you'll need someone to carry you."

  


_The End_   



End file.
